


I was gone for 5 minutes how are you in a tree already?

by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)



Series: And They Were Roommates [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Food, Gen, Trees, its very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Original Female Character(s)
Series: And They Were Roommates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788178
Kudos: 1





	I was gone for 5 minutes how are you in a tree already?

"Luffy!" Artemis called, looking up to see him in the tree he had climbed. "I was gone for 5 minutes! How did you get up there?"

"I climbed up," Luffy replied.

"Well can you climb _down_ please?"

"No."

"Then you're not getting any of the food I just bought." Artemis turned away.

"Food!" Luffy yelled, climbing down the tree as quickly as he could. About halfway down, 10 feet above the ground, he fell. Because of course, he did.

Artemis caught him, nearly sending all her food to the ground as well as herself and her brother.

"Luffy," Artemis said sternly. Luffy had the good sense to look a little sheepish. "You're 23. Please stop falling out of trees."

"I didn't mean to fall!"

"Don't climb trees either!"

"You didn't say that."

"Yeah, okay. You good? Didn't break anything? All your joints okay?"

"I'm fine! Food?"

"Yeah, yeah, here you go," Artemis said, handing him a double dog she'd gotten from a nearby hot dog cart.

"Thank you!" Luffy exclaimed, taking the hot dog and kissing his sister on the cheek.

"Course. Climb up any more trees today though and you won't get another one."

"Sure, sure," Luffy replied, and Artemis could tell he knew she was lying about it.

"I spoil you too much," she mumbled, but Luffy looked so happy she honestly couldn't think of _not_ spoiling the hell out of him.

"I love you Arty!" he said around a mouth full of hot dog.

"Love you too, Lu."


End file.
